roadtrip to cancun
by LoveBugforyou
Summary: Beck's aunt gives him access to the beach house in cancun, and he invites the gang, and Trina, to visit for two weeks. What will change between the gang? Bori/Cabbie Bade friendship.
1. Chapter 1

The thought of a road trip with the gang, and Trina, excited me as Summer break was starting. Everyone argued on where to go, but I figured since I was the one driving that I would get to pick our destination. You see, last week my aunt gave me access to her beach house in Cancun for two weeks and I decided to bring them. All except Trina who tried to bribe me with a kiss; I agreed to bring her if she could promise NOT to kiss me. I'm still traumatized from when she tried to bite both my lips. I raced to our table at lunch to reveal our mystery destination. "One time, my brother went to Canada and got arrested. He was smuggling Fat-Cakes!" she giggled twirling her hair. We each exchanged looks to the girl. "That was on a TV show, it happened on Icarly!" Andre informed her as if speaking to a three year old. "Oh yeah, Itoe Fat cakes. That was so funny!" she said grabbing Robbie's arm, for a split second I saw Robbie blush. Deciding not to pry, I announced the good news. "Guys, I know where we're going." I said hiding the anxiousness from my voice as much as I could, they all began to lean in slowly, dramatically across the table. "Cancun!" I announce and they all erupt in cheers, even Jade had a ghost of a smile on her face despite the fact my aunt hates her. That's too long a story, but lets just say she had a dog!

The rest of the week sped by fast and soon enough we were on our break and waiting outside my RV for everyone to arrive. So far only Andre and Robbie was here, I checked my watch, we were already ten minutes behind. "Man, chill. I feel like I'm with my grandma right now." Andre joked, probably aware of the fact that I was checking my watch every ten seconds; he was right. So what we were running a little late; its only a three day trip. I decided to take this time to check the temperature inside my RV; a nice 75° inside. Checking the food; sandwiches, chips, drinks. If there wasn't enough we could always stock up along the way, but I doubted we'd run out anytime soon. Stopping me from once again checking the time, a car was heard and Cat and Jade pulled up together. "Yay! I've missed you guys SO MUCH!" she squealed even though we saw her just two days ago, hugging each of us tightly, say what you want but the girl is strong. Once again I saw Robbie's cheeks redden. I rolled my eyes, if those two don't end up together by the end of the trip, so help me God I will leave them at the house and lock them in. I turned my attention to Jade, who seemed to be lacking the excitement everyone else was feeling. "We're late!" Jade said angrily, obviously missing her morning coffee. I rolled my eyes though I was thinking the same thing. 30 minutes behind my original schedule. "They'll be here soon, Trina's probably driving Tori crazy right about now." I covered what I had hoped was the truth. Before long, the red car pulled up and out popped out Tori and Trina. "Sorry for the delay, but we're here!" Tori announced pulling a simple bag and matching duffle bag. Before she could lift it, I raced over and loaded it in the back. "What about my bags?" Trina whined, tugging at three at a time, each with a matching duffle bag. "No prob." I ignored Trina loading her bags in the back. So we're thirty minutes behind? Something about that brunette eased my worries; she had the loveable personality that you could only feel happiness or some synonym of that around. I clapped my hands together before walking to the driver's side. "Let's get this show on the road!" Trina angrily tossed her duffle bags at Robbie, knocking him off the rock he was sitting on with a loud thud. Tori climbed into the passenger seat beside me and I couldn't help but smile; this was gonna be a fun trip!


	2. Chapter 2

We were now passing the 'Welcome to Hollywood sign' as we drove down the open road. "Ooh!" Tori cooed snapping a blurry picture of everything we passed. I laughed at how much of a tourist she was. "You're such a tourist." I laugh glancing at how twisted she now was in her seatbelt-if the police saw my uncle would never let me burrow this truck again. "Its not my fault I don't have my license yet. Help me." she whined struggling against the buckle. Reaching a red light, I managed to free her from her tangled mess. "You'll sit in your seat right and watch from the front window?" I ask in as if chiding a five year old. Tori crosses her arms but manages a 'Fine' anyways.

Finally we reached a pit-stop as we pulled into the crowded parking lot. I was shocked to see how many RV's and cars were parked out here this late at night. "Gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee!" Cat screamed grabbing my arm tugging me with her. "Um, Cat. I think you're big enough to take care of that alone." I say as nicely and not weirded out as I possibly could. "She has a fear of entering pit-stops alone ever since we drove to Mona Patterson's house." Tori explained, I still didn't get it but decided not to question against it and entered the door that read exit with Cat leading me the way. "You do realize that when we get outside the lady's bathroom you're on your own, right?"

My eyelids began to fall heavy as I did my best to keep my eyes on the road. Tori was passed out beside me or so I thought till she spoke. "You should get some rest. Its not safe or fair for you to stay awoke and drive 16 hours straight." she suggested groggily. She hadn't passed out yet, but she was close. I shook my head ignoring the weights on my eyes, and remembering to open them again after each blink. "I'm good; once I stayed up a whole 3 days in a row. No sleep and no naps." I bragged about the stupid bet my cousin and I had made. Though decaf coffee was involved, that would be considered a drug in our sport, but hey! Now I was coffee less and derived. She shot straight up no longer leaning against my shoulder. I was surprised out how alert she was now when just minutes ago she was resting. But also missing the intimacy of her almost in my seat sleeping. "What?" I chuckle nervously, I really need some sleep! "Well I have an idea; for as long as you're awoke so will I!" she announced. I laughed louder this time and now she stared at me as if I'd grown two heads. "You don't think I could do it?" she said challengingly punching my arm. "I didn't say that. I just think we'll need a bit more caffeine and some music." I replied reaching for the knob by the stereo and turning on the radio. Not sure what song it was playing, but it riled the both of us up as we danced in our seats off beat.

"I spy with my little eye something…Black." Tori says randomly staring out the window. I shrug, "Could it be the night?" I guessed seeing that was all you could really see. The buildings blending in with the sky that matched the asphalt road we drove in. Only scatters of lights could be seen but barely as we sped passed them. "Come on, lets play something fun." I suggest thinking up a game before one popped in my mind. "Ooh, I love games!" she grinned rubbing her hands together. "How about questions; I ask you a question and you answer and ask me a question?" It would be a way to get to know her better than I did. My relationship with Jade had proven a bit of difficulty with us ever being more than friends, but that doesn't mean I don't want to know more about her. More than anyone knows about her. "Okay, you first." she agrees. I place my free hand on my chin and tap it lightly as if in deep thought causing her to burst into laughter. "Before I die!" she adds nudging my shoulder. "Alright patience my dear. What's the worst thing you've ever done?" I question, chancing a glance here and there between her and the road. "Um, kissing Cat's boyfriend. That was awful." she said cringing at the memory most likely. "He was that bad a kisser?" I joked scoffing causing her to giggle again. "Okay okay, um. The weirdest thing you've ever done?" Tori asked me. "No doubt, dressing as you. The wig and the dress, I could handle. But those heels? How can you walk in those?" I laugh, that was definitely going on that list. "Well you looked much better than I did in that." she complemented.

Two hours later of mindless joking we were almost there. It was a lost that the gang inside couldn't see the scenery out here, but this time Tori had reason to be such a tourist as did I. I've only came up here when I was little and again with Jade, but wow.

"Wow!" Tori breathed unbuckling herself to face the back window entirely. Finally we were in familiarity to the beach house coming into view. "Tor." I call tapping her excitedly and impatiently for her attention like some needy baby before she whirled around to see what's gotten me so uncharacteristically anxious. I pointed towards the home with the huge pool and glass doors. "Wow!" was again all she could manage as we came closer and closer into view. "We're here!" I yell in announcement opening the doors to my RV. Everyone raced out. "Thank goodness, I was going to kill that guy!" Trina yelled thumping Robbie on the forehead angrily. "Gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee!" Cat ran eagerly to the doors of the home, tugging while their still locked. "Gotta pee." she said sadly pulling again. "Welcome to Mexico!" I yell again as we run inside the huge home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cat sat on the sidelines with only her legs resting in the water as everyone else played in the water. They seemed to be having fun; the guys were throwing the girls into the pool despite Trina's protests of her self tanner rubbing off. She was really orange! "Hey Cat!" Tori greeted sitting by her in a beach chair while she rang the water out of her wavy hair. "Hi Tori. Oh my God you're soaked." Cat gasped. Tori nodded in agreement to her obvious statement. "I know. Why aren't you in the water?" Tori asked her. Come to think of it, she wasn't even wearing her bathing suit. Just a tank shirt with her pants rolled up. Cat gulped, no one knew and she didn't have any plans on telling them. "Um, I don't feel like swimming. I just ate." she lied quickly embarrassed to say she couldn't swim. How ridiculous is that? A seventeen year old who cant swim? Who's afraid of the large body of water? "Well do you want company?" Tori asked hopeful. Cat shook her head. "No, you should go have fun." she said sadly. Tori hesitantly began to stand and left, but not before giving Cat a side hug. She figured Cat seemed odd. Well, odder than her normal odd self. But she figured not to push her. If she wanted to talk she would be more than glad to listen. Cat sighed but felt a twinge of relief as she spotted Robbie in the other side of the pool also sitting there with his Pear Pad in his lap. She swayed over there and took a seat by him. "Hey Robbie. Gumdrop?" she offered him pulling a purple sugar coated one from her bra. Robbie nodded and took the candy and ate it. "Angry gerbil?" he asked passing his Pear Pad to her. Her eyes widened. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked loudly, causing the gang to turn and stare where the altercation was. "No, I was asking did you want to play Angry Gerbils!" he explained quickly taken back by her sudden mood change. All heads turned back the other way seeing it was nothing.**

**Cat and Robbie remained silent; he noticed her weird mood but knew better than to ask her of it if he didn't want to upset her again. Cat sighed heavily. "That was a heavy sigh; what's wrong?" he decided to question her. If she would get upset he would offer her a piece of gum. All would be forgiven! She sighed again. "I cant swim." she whispered fiddling with her hands waiting for him to laugh at her. She finally looked up at him when he didn't laugh. "You're not laughing." Cat stated confused, her eyebrows knitting together in the cutest way. Robbie shrugged then smiled at her. "Neither can I." he admitted. It wasn't saying much considering there was many things Robbie couldn't do; ride a bike. Get girls. Pick out guy pants. Write songs. But she smiled feeling better about the situation now that she knew that her odd friend understood her. And unlike that jerk Evan, he liked her the way she was. She smiled shyly at him again before quickly leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.**

"**Food's ready!" Beck called from the grill. Cat quickly jumped up and grabbed a flabbergasted Robbie up too. "Yay food!" she yelled in her happiest tone before racing away, only to run back to where she just was and where Robbie still stood. "You coming? Robbie?" **

_**Just a short Cabbie chapter. I apologize for how long it took but I had been gone for our family reunion. I hate those things! But I didn't die despite what Twitter believes! And since I'm back, expect another EXCITING chapter up tomorrow. Again I apologize and sorry for any grammar errors. Hopefully they aren't too unbearable. **_


	4. author's note please read

You sighed eternally, plastering the most convincing smile of relief on your face and for the first time since your arrival at Hollywood Arts you believe in your acting skills. You count on them to push all thoughts and emotions aside to be happy for your pals. But you're shocked that you're this good at it as neither of them noticed your hesitance. Rather you're that good, or they're oblivious to you now. You consider the latter while she's curled under his arm by your locker.

"I really want to thank you Vega. You've been a good _friend _to me even when I didn't deserve that." Jade says honestly sincere. She didn't stutter over the word 'friend', she didn't say it into her cup of coffee. She said it as if the two of you were finally friends. As if all these years of a love/hate friendship, a rivalry of a sort has come to an end. The very thing you've tried so hard these past months to preserve actually hurts you in the end. How badly you wished she would've dumped that coffee on you again. So you wouldn't feel bad for what didn't happen between you and her now boyfriend. So you wouldn't feel bad about what you _wanted _to have happened that night so many months ago. As if on cue, you're finally aware of his presence; his arm still around her securely, protectively, and lovingly. He smiles at you one of his sincere smiles.

"Yeah, you're really a good friend Tori." he compliments you and playfully punch your shoulder with his free arm. Once again despite all odds you don't break your façade. Instead you smile back and rock on your heels as if modest about the compliment.

"Yeah, I know." you say jokingly but you know you meant it. He didn't need to rub it in. You were the friend; nothing more.

It wasn't a hard fate to deal with; after all it was partially your fault. Why do you have to be such a goody two shoes? Why couldn't you let yourself be selfish for once?

You stop that thought abruptly and shake your head at the ground, blessing the fact the day was coming to an end. The last class you'll have to suffer through before you can go home and clear these thoughts of madness from your mind. You were actually looking forward to science. Though you could do without Cat's peppiness.

Finally the day is over and you skip going to your locker. You just want to go home and indulge into that pint of chocolate mint-chip pint of ice-cream and the aspirin you're in a desperate need of from Cat's blabbering. You would've preferred her talking on and on about her brother, but take a wild guess what her choice of topic was? You've guessed it; Bade. Cat decided to name them that since all famous couples have that cute pairing name. The ride home wasn't as irritating as normal once you've toned Trina and her screeching out. You move too quickly out the door through the home, barely waving your mom off when you run up the stairs to your room. You fall asleep just as soon as you hit your bed, but much too soon you're awaken by a knock from your door. You want to ignore it, but think against that because there's no way you're going back to bed. You sigh and answer the door and there stands an angry Trina. "You're friend is here to see you." she says angrily. You perk up then. You wonder who could it be and your mind is hopeful on one certain Canadian boy that you don't know when or how you've developed feelings for overtime but did. You race down and instead see your very best friend there with a solemn look on his face. "Andre; what are you doing here?" you ask casually with a slight smile. "You didn't answer any of our calls, we were going to Nozu after school but you left. What gives?" he asks you about your odd behavior. You smile uncertain this time but wave a dismissing hand at him with a slight laugh. "Oh, that. I wasn't feeling well." you lie though the look on his face clearly says he doesn't believe that for one second he doesn't pester. And that makes you feel bad that you aren't honest. You sigh defeated and give in.

"They're back together again." you say and the familiarity comes rushing to his face at once. He's the only one that knew about the almost kisses that happened so long ago. He nods in understanding and awkwardly soothes you when you began to tear up. His hands stroked your back as he said nothing; but listened. Now you were crying even more because of how pathetic you thought you looked. How can you be afraid to lose what was never yours?


	5. day at the beach

It was a beautiful and cloudless day outside. The rare type of blue sky you'd see in LA, a perfect day for the beach. After announcing what plans Beck had for the day, the gang each excitedly raced to their rooms, calling who was first to use the bathroom. All but Robbie who trailed next to Beck.

"Hey Beck." Robbie called to him once everyone was a safe distance away. It was embarrassing enough to have to ask this, but ten times worse if anyone was to overhear; especially a certain dark clad girl.

"Whassup Rob?" Beck asked him grabbing a Granny-Smith apple from the table and tossing it in the air.

"Um, nothings up. Just…Need your advice on something." Robbie started casually grabbing a red apple and tossing it in the air before ducking from it and missing terribly. Beck stifled a laugh as Robbie tried to play it off by leaning on the counter. Classic Robbie.

"If its about how to pop your back pimple you're on your own." Beck raised his hands in defense. Robbie shook his head.

"Once, I only asked once."

"Four times." Beck corrected.

"Fine. Four times, but that's not the point. I need your advice on a girl. There's a girl I like. You know her." he confessed. Beck raised an eyebrow, wondering who it was. If he knew her, could it be Jade? Nah, he's terrified of her. Trina? Maybe, but that wouldn't last. Trina's…Well Trina. Then they narrowed, Tori?

"Who?" he asked taking half a step towards the curly haired boy. Robbie didn't seem to notice the sudden hostility, and Beck wasn't quite sure why his mood just suddenly changed. He took a breath and waited for Robbie to continue.

"Um, its Cat." That wasn't anything new, and Beck mentally slapped himself for getting so worked up, of course it was Cat. He nodded urging him to continue.

"Thing is, she's a really good friend. And I like her a lot. I just don't know how to tell her this. Do I buy her something?" Robbie asked eagerly taking out his credit card and began rambling about cheese.

"No, you don't need to buy her anything."

"I don't get girls." he cut Beck off. Beck sighed and ran a hand through his hair, this was going to be hard.

"You don't have to buy Cat anything. And if it makes you feel any better, I really think she likes you too. A lot. The best thing you can do is just be you." Beck shrugged at the end of his speech flashing his friend a smile. At least one of them may have a girlfriend by the end of the this trip.

"That's easy for you to say. You're Beck freaking Oliver. You have no problems getting girls." Robbie sighed dejectedly slumping in a chair by him. Beck laughed to himself softly.

"Trust me, not even I can get the girl of my dreams." he mumbled taking a bite of his apple. Robbie's eyes widened.

"What? Who is she? Is she Jade?" Robbie said excitedly obvious hearing his confession. Beck laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. Perhaps he said too much.

"Nothing, nothing. But I really think Cat digs you, so don't try and change who you are." Beck changed the subject and ruffled Robbie's hair on his way out the room.

Meanwhile upstairs Tori debated what swimsuit she wanted to wear. Her striped tie-dye monoki? Or her pink feather print two piece? She groaned at all the choices, why'd she have to pack so darn many? Trina sat already bikini clad on a short blue stool in front of a mirror applying her makeup.

"Trina, we're going swimming, is makeup really necessary?" she asked her older sister who glared at her in the mirror rather than turning to her.

"Its called water-proof. And you could really use something that wont make you look so…Bland." she turned to Tori eyeing her pajamas; a simple Hello Kitty pink and white striped tank with matching bottoms. Tori gasped, but before she could say anything more a knock was heard at the door. "You're getting that." Trina deadpanned.

"You're closer!" but she still went to open the door to be face to face with Cat, who wore a cute pink ribbon bikini with a matching skirt. Very Cat-like.

"Don't you look cute?" Tori complimented as Cat twirled showing off her curvaceous features.

"Meh." Trina shrugged tilting her hand.

Finally the gang was at the beach.

"Water!" Cat screamed racing towards the shore grabbing Robbie's hand and dragging him once again, not that he'd complain or anything. Beck smiled watching the potential couple.

"They are so cute together." Tori cooed resting a head on Beck's bare shoulder. He jumped in surprise slightly but not enough to stir her. Tori was oblivious to his odd behavior lately, something he couldn't quite explain himself. But Jade wasn't. She picked up on how often Beck's eyes would flicker towards Tori. How much time they spent together lately. Or how much she'd initiate physical contact, it was obvious they liked each other. She didn't know how she felt about that. Should she be angry at the fact that he wanted to move on from her? Or upset about the fact she was the one standing in their way? Should she be the bigger person and just let them be happy together?

She never noticed when Andre had sat by her as she watched Beck bury Tori in the sand.

"How's my favorite dark girl?" Andre greeted taking a water bottle from the cooler filled with ice. Jade crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I don't get it." she said.

"Well, because you wear dark clothing and you're-"

"No, I'm talking about Beck. He used to take me here, _we_ would be playing in the sand." she admitted watching the view of them. Andre laughed and raised an eyebrow at her.

"_You _used to play in the sand?" he asked her incuriously not able to picture Jade West making sand castles and what not. To her dismay she laughed picturing it too.

"Okay, so I used to kick little kids sand castles over." she shrugged. They shared a laugh before he turned serious.

"Jade, do you still like Beck?" he asked. The question caught her by surprise and he saw her flinch by it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't." she said before laughing softly to herself.

"You're brave, I'll give you that." she joked, everyone knew that was a touchy subject for her. Not much wasn't, but mostly their breakup.

"Don't push." she protested as he patted more grains of sand on her bare stomach; she chose the pink feather print two piece.

"I'm not pushing." he exclaimed pouring more sand on her. She was buried waist deep in the sand with nothing but her upper body exposed. She tried to find something, anything, to distract herself from the tingling sensation his touch was sending on her skin. A pelican flying around, dropping a fish before swooping to pick it up. Cat's squeals as the tide washed up on her feet. Nothing managed to work however, she was too aware of the feeling. Then she settled her gaze on him, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, but a small smirk evident on his features. She distracted herself by innocently studying him, taking in his appearance. His hair slightly stuck to his forehead as the unforgiving summer sun beat down on him. The sun complimenting his olive skin tone as the sweat accentuated his muscles. She gulped as things quickly turned tainted, she was checking him out. He glanced up feeling her eyes on him, and smirked as she continued to stare.

"See something you like?" he joked. Her drifting eyes snapped back up to meet his. Heat rushed to her cheeks quickly and that really caused him to grin and wink at her confused and embarrassed expression. It was really adorable. He wasn't used to seeing the outspoken Tori Vega blush, and it really stroked his ego to know it was him that caused that. She swatted at him but unsuccessfully since she laid flat on her back and didn't want to sit up.

The sun began to turn a beautiful orange as the day was coming to a close. Tori watched in awe from her spot on Beck's truck hood. It was the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen; not even Hollywood could compare to the sight of the sun changing the hue of the large body of water. Beck watched in amazement too, it was a sight he hadn't seen in years. He would watch her from his peripheral vision as she stared out. A dazzled look on her face, her eyes shining bright from amusement and wonder as the sun made her already perfect tan glow. Without thinking he grabbed her hand that was between them. To his utter amazement she didn't pull away. She smiled and laced their fingers together.


	6. finding out

**Heya Fanfictioners! I am back with a loong overdue chapter. I am sorry for the wait. I think I may be my biggest critic because I wrote so many different versions of this chapter and I wasn't satisfied enough to post it. But this one I enjoy! Also I have a bit of a problem with writing Jade. I'm sorry to say that too many people who ship Bori likes to make Jade an evil b*tch. I didn't want this to be a too cliché Bori-story so excuse me if she's a bit OC. But enough with this long ss A/N. Lets get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I hadn't been doing this on the other chapters so I'm sorry if you thought I was Dan. **

To say Jade was heartless wouldn't be fair. Sure she was intimidating-ly scary and never bit her tongue, she could actually be nice and caring sometimes. Now was one of them. Maybe it was Andre's words from earlier today that made her think rationally. They had a good run; three whole years exclusively and about 5 months before then. And though she did still care for him; she knew his heart wasn't hers anymore. God, she hated how cheesy her thoughts had been lately!

When they arrived back to the beach house after their trip to the beach everyone was exhausted. And Trina was red.

"It's a _sunburn_." Tori clarified for the umpteenth time.

Trina rolled her eyes and tossed the magazine she was reading onto the sofa before turning to her younger sister.

"Its called a _tan._ Awesome people like _me_ don't get burns. Though, you could use a little color. You're pale as a ghost." Trina scrunched her face examining her younger sister.

"Actually, ghosts are transparent or clear." Robbie butted in happily as if that was an interesting fact. When everyone continued to stare at him in an 'I don't care' fashion he sighed and mumbled something incoherently under his breath.

"One time, my brother thought he saw a ghost watching him sleep." Cat said in her usual airy tone.

"If he was sleeping then-never mind." Jade decided not to question Cat's brother's odd behavior for she had more things on her mind that didn't concern a thing the redhead uttered.

Stalking over to where Beck and Tori stood laughing together. She had known Beck long enough to know that he rarely laughed. Maybe smile in amusement or even chuckle, but he was _laughing. _Something he seemed to be doing allot lately, especially around Tori. Jade cringed wishing those darn memories would quit sneaking up on her. They weren't exactly making her good deed any easier.

But before she could reach them, Cat jumped in front of her.

"Jade! I have a hilarious joke to tell you." she giggled. Jade rolled her eyes knowing it would take awhile for her to get it out, half the time they didn't even make sense.

"Cat, not now I'm-" "Please!" Cat begged making a pouty face and putting her hands together in a pleading motion. Yeah, she caved in.

"Alright!"

"Yay! Okay, knock knock."

Jade sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Who's there?"

"Orange!" she led on. Jade began to laugh hysterically deciding she really didn't want to hear it. Cat being as clueless as she was laughed too.

"See? I told you it was hilarious!" she said in between laughs. Jade nodded and grabbed her side to emphasize how funny the untold joke was.

"Yeah, when you're right, you're right!" and with that she continued her task and left Cat yelling in between laughs about how sore her ribs were.

"Oh, hey Jade." Tori greeted as Jade finally reached the two.

"Yeah whatever, mind if I borrowed Beck for a second?" The Goth didn't wait for Tori's response, or cared to hear his. After all, she didn't _have _to ask in the first place. She was really becoming too polite for her liking. She dragged her ex away from Tori by the forearm and led him outside for privacy; shutting and locking the door behind her.

"What's going on?" he asked not sure if he should be angry or frightened. That's right, the laid back Beck was actually scared of something; his ex. He wasn't scared by her before because he had known what would make her happy. And lets just say it was something that friends don't do. **(A.N./Get your heads out the gutter, I mean kissing!) **

She rolled her eyes, a habit she made whenever he'd speak to her.

"You're gonna play dumb or do you plan on telling me?" she declared with her arms crossed across her chest. He raised an eyebrow at her, not sure what she was talking about. She sighed, _Dumb it is._

"You like her don't you?" she asked, not able to say her name. Not that she thought she had to.

"_Her?" _Beck asked still not getting it. Okay fine, he knew pretty well _who, _but in case she wasn't talking about Tori. After all, how would she know that when he himself didn't?

Jade snapped, "Tori! You like Tori!" running a hand through her blue-highlighted hair. She took a breath to calm her down. She didn't want a simple kind gesture to turn into another of their many arguments.

"What?" he squeaked, his voice actually a higher octave than normal. "I do _not_." Beck laughed. If he was speaking to anyone else, they wouldn't know he was lying. Jade however, knew and gave him that, _'you're lying'_ look. His smile faltered and he cleared his throat knowing this wasn't a laughing matter.

"How'd you know?" he confessed. Despite not wanting to have this conversation with his ex-girlfriend-especially one as malicious as she, he was uncomfortable. But it was a relief being able to tell _someone._

"I have my ways of knowing things." she started circling around him like a shark would its prey.

"I know that Robbie would _never _get a girl. I know that its going to rain tomorrow. And I know that you tried to kiss Tori months ago." This caught his attention and he grabbed her wrist so she'd stop walking in circles and pulled her down to him on the edge of the pool. Was it possible to get dizzy watching someone walk in circles?

She smiled smugly. "I told you I know things."

"And I also know that she likes you too."

"But you're okay with that? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable-"

"I wont. In case you hadn't noticed I'm over you." she said bluntly with a small laugh. He watched her carefully for a second longer before engulfing her into a bear hug, picking her up from the poolside and twirling her.

"I love you so much." he spoke into her hair that still smelled like lilac; her favorite flowers. He did love her, he really did love her. Just not in that way anymore, and she was okay with that.

"Yeah yeah."

**And I'll end the chapter like that. Hopefully you guys like this chapter, and forgive me. I apologize if I don't update as quickly as I should, but you have to understand that writing for me is more of a hobby; I have to be inspired before I could write something and inspiration is rare for me. And I apologize if maybe Jade wasn't in character, but don't worry; she'll return to her normal sassy self next chapter. **

**Reviews are love as usual333 and speaking of love be sure to check out Ariana Grande's cover to '****Die in your arms' ****by Justin Bieber. **


End file.
